


The Other Elijah

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the 'Make a Wish' week for our 'OTP Summer Dreams' monthlong celebration at Tol Eressëa, my friend Ink Gypsy made the wish for a fic wherein "Sean works for an antiques dealer and while going through the effects of a recently-deceased client, he comes upon the above photo in a bunch of old photo albums, circa 1940's. Captivated by the beauty of the young man, he becomes obsessed with finding out who he was, going so far as to try to track down his descendants in hopes of finding answers, eventually finding a grandson or great-grandson who bears a striking resemblance to him. " The fic was written by Lbilover ( <a href="http://tol-eressea.dreamwidth.org/400967.html">The Other Elijah</a> ), and I created these two manips as illustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Elijah




End file.
